De aventuras con Eusine y Suicune
by Empoleon 1708
Summary: El mago perseguía a su amado Pokémon como siempre, pero no se imaginó que ese día su vida cambiaría para siempre.


Era una mañana espléndida en los campos de las inmediaciones de Ciudad Iris. Hoy, los Kricketunes y los Pidgey tenían tregua de sus constantes peleas, y formaban una gran orquesta natural.

Unos Buneary saltaban junto varios Marill, y una manada de Rattatas nómadas devoraba todas las bayas a su paso.

Pero algo perturbaba la armonía que se respiraba en el ambiente. Un Pokémon azul corría velozmente mientras que un Electrode lo perseguía, sin mucha diferencia en la distancia.

El Pokémon Bola llevaba encima a un personaje de lo más extravagante, el cual gritaba desesperadamente. Vestía con un chaleco y pantalones azules, los cuales tenían estampados rombos blancos, y que casualmente, se parecía al Pokémon acosado.

Calzaba unos zapatos terminados en punta. Y, rodeando su cuello, llevaba una gran capa blanca, sellada con una pajarita roja. Con esta vestimenta se parecía más a un mago que a un entrenador.

- ¡Suicune, espera! - exclamó el entrenador - ¡Deja que el gran Eusine sea tu entrenador!

- * ¡Que pesado! Quizás debería de atacarlo, pero no sería justo, nuestras fuerzas no son comparables... Aun... * - pensó Suicune.

Mientras Suicune corría ensimismado, el Electrode de Eusine se empezaba a cansar, y no miraba por donde iba...

- ¡Suicuneeee! - repitió Eusine, mientras que Electrode pisaba sin querer una roca, y debido a su gran velocidad, el entrenador resbaló y...

- ¡Woaaaah! - ese fue el último grito que pudo proferir Eusine antes de caer y quedar desmayado.

Suicune, con los ojos abiertos como platos e intentando aguantarse la risa, se acerco al entrenador.

- * ¿Que...? ¿Va en serio...? * - Suicune estaba que no se lo podía creer. - * Eusine... ¿Quería ser mi entrenador...? ¡Pero si solo se dio contra una roca, y ya quedó noqueado! *

- ¡Elec, electroood! - exclamó Electrode, que estaba preocupado.

- * Aparenta ser muy débil, pero puede que su fuerza solo esté oculta. Debo de reconocerlo, seguro que tiene potencial... Ya me salvó una vez... * - pensó Suicune - * Solo debe pulirse un poco. ¡Quizás ese sitio le sirva...!

El día había pasado. Era ya de noche, y la mayoría de Pokémon dormían, salvo un pequeño Marill saltarín, o unos Goldeen que comían algas.

Eusine despertó, aunque no justamente en el lugar que se hubiera esperado.

- … Ugh... - gruñió Eusine - ¿? ¿Y este lugar...?

- Ah... Veo que despertaste...

- ¿Mmm...? ¡Ahhh! ¡Suicune!

- No podía ser otro, ¿O si?

- ¡Arceus, eres hermoso! ¡Y te acercaste a mí!

- … ¿Gracias...?

- ¡Guau, y te puedo entender! ¡¿Que hiciste?! ¡Nunca hablaste conmigo!

- Esta dimensión permite que los Pokémon te Tipo Agua y Hielo se puedan entender con los humanos, no te sorprendas.

- ¡¿Esta dimensión...?! ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡¿Donde estamos?! ¡Este sitio es bellísimo!

- Te lo contaré... Pero cálmate antes, das grima...

- ¡Este es el momento que esperé durante años...!

- Sigh...

Se levantaron y comenzaron a andar. Aunque era de noche, la belleza de aquel lugar era imposible de no ver. Todo el sitio se coloreaba de una gran gama de azules y blancos.

El suelo, parecía ser de algún material cercano al hielo, pues era frío y de color blanco, pero no resbalaba.

Había cascadas azules y brillantes, que al chocar con el mencionado suelo, su agua se convertía en en miles de burbujas multicolores. Estas no salían de alguna roca o monte, sino, simplemente, brotaban del aire.

- ¡Esto es hermoso! ¡No puedo creer que esté viendo esto junto al legendario Suicune! - repitió Eusine por enésima vez.

- … Este es un mundo aparte del nuestro. Un paraíso al que solo los Pokémon acuáticos y helados pueden acceder. Aquí, viven en paz, lejos de las batallas... - Suicune empezó su explicación.

- …

- ¿No añades nada a eso?

- … ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Llevo 16 años en tu busca, hemos estado a menos de 10 metros mientras te perseguía, ¿Y decidiste hoy traerme aquí...?

- ¿Te sientes incomodo?

- ¡Pues claro! Estoy junto al Pokémon que tanto había deseado, y el me eligió para... ¡¿Para que?!

Suicune esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Eusine lo miró con una mezcla de enojo y confusión, al mismo tiempo que la impaciencia tomaba su cuerpo. Se puso a caminar nervioso.

El Pokémon lo observó, divertido de sus acciones. Se postró sobre las patas traseras. De las delanteras salió una luz cegadora, y a continuación una gran pantalla de agua, en la que se reflejaba un exuberante bosque.

- ¿El Encinar? - dijo Eusine - ¿Que tiene que ver con todo esto?

- Cerca del Santuario... Algo rezuma un aura maligno... ¡Y quiero que tu me ayudes a detenerlo!

- Pero... ¡Hay mucha gente más fuerte que yo! ¡¿Por que me elegiste a...?!

- Quise probar. Aunque aparentas ser * Estúpido e idiota, eso es * algo alocado... La verdad, tienes un gran potencial. Quisiera aprovecharlo.

Eusine se sonrojó a más no poder, ¡Suicune, su ansiado Pokémon, le había elogiado! (Bueno... medio-elogiado...). ¡Y además le pedía que fuese su compañero para las batallas!

- Ahh... - fue lo único que pudo decir Eusine.

- Pero te falta mucho para ser... Mi compañero... Tendré que entrenarte. Duerme por hoy, mañana lo habré preparado todo para tu entrenamiento.

Suicune se fue, dejando a un Eusine confundido en el camino. El hombre se echó a dormir sobre un montón de nieve, que junto a sus Pokémon, había convertido en una confortable cama.

Serían ya las tres de la madrugada, o quizás las cuatro. Su Pokégear no marcaba la hora en ese lugar, así que no podía saberlo. Eusine no dormía, intentaba procesar todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Se encontraba persiguiendo a su hermoso Suicune, como de costumbre. De pronto, todo negro, y después, el mismo Pokémon le pedía ayuda para vencer a algo, que ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

¿Tendría sentido aquello? Más que real, parecía un sueño de su infantil mente, que luchaba por el deseo de conseguir a Suicune.

Se encontraba pensando en todo aquello, cuando sonó el Pokégear.

- ¿? ¿En serio? ¿Una dimensión paralela a nuestro mundo, y hay cobertura? - dijo Eusine divertido, mientras cogía su Pokégear y leía el contacto.

Morty.

¿Que hacía llamándolo a esas horas de la noche... O la hora que fuera allí? Y más, contando que ya le llamó ayer para saber sus progresos en la persecución de Suicune.

Eusine le dio al botón de respuesta.

- Morty, ¿Que haces llamando a estas horas? ¿Y porque hay tanto ruido de fondo?

En efecto, detrás de la voz de Morty se escuchaba un gran ruido. Entre ellos, había gruñidos, una gran tormenta y sonidos de ataque muy furiosos.

- ¡Hey, Eusine! ¡¿Como te va la vida?!

- Bien, ¿Pero por que llamas hoy, y ahora? Ya llamaste ayer.

- ¡Quería que supieras que estoy...! - intentó decir Morty, pero sonó un gran trueno, y tuvo que interrumpirse - ¡Gengar, Onda Certera!

- ¡Morty! ¿Con quien estás luchando?

- Uf... ¡Seguiste persiguiendo a Suicune ayer, ¿No? ¿Estás cerca de Ciudad Iris?!

- Emm... No, ¿Por?

- Pena... Podrías ver esto... ¡Ah! ¡Driflim, utiliza Rayo!

- ¡Morty, dime que estás haciendo! ¡¿Contra quien luchas?! ¡¿Y por que te ataca a ti?!

- ¡Es que estoy luchando contra...! ¡AHHHHH! - gritó Morty. Justamente después, la comunicación se cortó, dejando escuchar dos rugidos felinos, seguidos de un escalofriante graznido.

- ¡MORTY!

Decir que aquel grito dejó muy preocupado a Eusine hubiera sido quedarse corto. Tenía demasiadas teorías sobre lo que pasaba en Ciudad Iris como para dormirse, pero el sueño lo tomó desprevenido y quedó sumamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Eusine se despertó algo cansado. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado durante la noche, pero aunque no lo conseguía y sabía que aquello fue real, intentaba calmarse diciéndose que todo eso había sido un sueño.

Empezó a caminar por allí para calmarse, jugando con las pequeñas crías Pokémon que se encontraba, que no parecían asustarse por el humano.

- Hmph, que mono. - dijo Eusine, mientras se despedía de un Azurill y de sus padres.

- Ah, que bien. Por fin despertaste.

- ¿? Ah, S-Suicune... - tartamudeó Eusine, que aun no se encontraba a gusto con Suicune.

Suicune sonrió. Aunque pareciera que por ser un Pokémon legendario tenía que ser muy serio, disfrutaba de ese tipo de cosas, como imponer a una persona solo con su presencia.

- Ven. Como dije, ya lo tengo todo preparado. - dijo Suicune, trotando por un camino de trozos de hielo.

- ¿? ¡Ah, espera! - exclamó Eusine, corriendo detrás de Suicune.

- Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿No? - susurró Suicune para si mismo mientras sonreía.

Un rato después, llegaron a un campo abierto, donde esperaban una gran cantidad de Pokémon azules y blancos.

- La única prueba, deberás de vencer a todos los Pokémon. - dijo Suicune.

- ¡¿A la vez?!

- No, no... Hay varios grupos, tendrás que vencer a cada uno. Claro, en el mismo grupo todos te enfrentaran.

- Sigue siendo muy difícil, pero mejora la cosa. ¿Todos son legendarios?

- Si, algunos vinieron por voluntad propia, otros nos los prestaron algunos entrenadores por un tiempo solamente.

FlashBack, casa de Blue, de noche

- ¡Buenas noches, papá y mamá! - dijo Blue, mientras subía por las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. - ¡Venga, Wiggly, no me hagas esperar!

Wiggly subió, la pobre no se había podido terminar su Super Galleta Lava. La madre de Blue le respondió con un ¡Que duermas bien! .

Su padre solo le dio un saludo con la mano, estaba ocupado viendo la sección de deportes que echaban en las PokéNews.

Blue miró una vez abajo antes de subir. Suspiró. Su padre tenía un gran problema con la televisión, no dejaba de verla ni para comer. Abrió el armario, se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama azul que tenía los dibujitos de Squirtle.

Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando tropezó con algo. Con un Green dormido en el suelo.

- Green. - dijo Blue dándose una palmada en la frente.

Se acababa de acordar, Green destruyó su cuarto en un entrenamiento con Charizard, y el Prof. Oak

lo echó de casa hasta que pagara la reparación.

Se veía muy lindo, estaba acurrucado en el suelo y con su pijama verde con Charmanders, regalo de Blue.

Tenía unas pequeñas heridas por toda la cara, un ligero color morado en el ojo y alguna que otra rajita en el pijama. Si el estaba así, era por algo en concreto. Y Blue se acordó de eso en concreto. Levantó las sábanas de su cama.

- Silver. - susurró Blue desesperándose.

No se había acordado de el tampoco. Su casi hermano de ojos plateados estaba durmiendo en su cama, abrazando un peluche de Totodile y con un pijama gris, con estampados del Pokémon de la misma especie.

Lo que le llamó la atención fue que tenia el labio abultado y con un poquito de sangre, aparte de el pelo muy desordenado y varias roturas en su pijama.

Lo más seguro sería que Green y Silver se hubieran peleado por ocupar el sitio en la cama. Claro, ganó Silver, quien a pesar de ser tres años menor, tenía mucha más fuerza que Green.

Blue se puso histérica. No podía despertar a Green para que bajara a Silver de la cama, porque empezarían a pelearse otra vez. Y tampoco a Silver, por la misma razón. No era de su agrado acostarse al lado de su hermano más pequeño que ella, le producía un poco de vergüenza.

Y menos aun de su novio. Seguro que los padres de Blue lo tomarían a mal. ¿Por que no se podía haber ido a casa de Red, su mejor amigo? O incluso a la de Yellow, quien vivía en Ciudad Verde, justamente al lado de su Gimnasio.

Blue suspiró, resignada. Se le habían ocurrido muchas ideas, pero la válida era la peor. Cogió un despertador, lo puso a las siete, hora de despertarse Silver y Green, se lo metió en el bolsillo del pijama, y acto seguido, abrió la ventana.

Una corriente de aire frío la hizo dudar, pero después miró a los dos chicos. Se encogió de hombros, y se subió a un árbol que colindaba con su casa. Bajó por el, y miró el sitio donde se tenía que meter. La casa del Arcanine de sus padres, un lugar que no era muy limpio, pero apto para dormir.

De la nada, un rayo azul surgió de quien sabe donde, y se puso delante de Blue, quien estaba en cuclillas para meterse en la caseta.

Una pantera azul con manchas blancas se puso ante ella, claramente, su cabeza quedaba más alta debido a la posición de la adolescente. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, y por desgracia para el Pokémon, su boca también enseñaban unos grandes colmillos, que le hacían parecer un depredador hambriento de carne.

- ¡WAAAHHHH! - Para alivio de Suicune, el gran grito que Blue dio no alarmó a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres, o Silver y Green, que estaban a unas paredes de ellos dos.

Fin del FlashBack

Suicune se rió al recordar aquella noche, sin duda, más divertida que la vez que fue al Frente Batalla. Las dos personas a las que les cogió prestados los Pokémon no se asustaron, sin duda porque uno de los Pokémon que cogió prestado a esos humanos era un viejo amigo.

Eusine y los otros Pokémon le miraron extrañados, no sabían el motivo de su risa.

- Errr... ¡Bueno, los grupos! Articuno y Regice, Keldeo y Kyurem, Manaphy y Phione. - dijo Suicune.

- ¿Por que tienes tu que mandarnos a nosotros? Y sobre todo a una hermosa dama como yo. - reclamó Articuno, acomodándose con un ala la cinta de la cabeza.

- Porque si, y punto. Ahora, Eusine, te estaré esperando al final de este terreno... Si consigues llegar... - sentenció Suicune, marchándose y llevándose consigo al 2º y el 3º grupo.

Eusine sintió un escalofrío con lo último que Suicune dijo. Sabía que conseguir al Pokémon que persiguió durante 16 años no iba a ser fácil, pero no pudo evitar temerle un poco a las batallas que vendrían a continuación.

Articuno atacó sin previo aviso, mientras que Regice se rodeaba con una luz intensa. A penas Eusine pudo sacar a Jumpluff, Electrode y Haunter, Articuno dio con una gran Ventisca, la cual por suerte, solo dio en Electrode. No le hizo mucho daño, pero se quedó temblando de frío.

- ¡Haunter, utiliza Hipnosis! - ordenó Eusine, que nada más empezar la batalla, ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

Articuno se quedó medio mareada, pero no dormida. Lo que Eusine no notó fue, que Regice ya había terminado de preparar su ataque, Fuerza Bruta, disparándolo a diestro y siniestro.

- ¡Jumpluff! ¡Electrode!

Eusine quedó preocupado. Articuno ya se había recuperado del todo y Regice se encontraba un poco cansado, pero podía seguir andando, y lo hacía lentamente.

- ¡Ja, toma esa! ¡Por lo que me hiciste antes! - se burló Articuno, quien bailaba una torpe danza y le sacaba la lengua.

- Ja... - sonrió Eusine - ¡Deberías prestar más atención, Articuno! ¡Haunter, utiliza Maldición! ¡Y después Bola Sombra!

- ¿Que...? - intentó decir Articuno.

Articuno sintió un gran escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, seguido de un impacto en su espalda. Cuando estaba tirada en el suelo, la Maldición surgió efecto, dándole el golpe de gracia. Articuno quedó debilitada, consciente, pero sin poder luchar.

- ¡Uno menos! - exclamó Eusine - ¡Jumpluff, Electrode! ¿Pueden seguir?

Los dos Pokémon asintieron con firmeza, y se levantaron. Regice, aunque no lo mostró, y a pesar de ser Legendario, estaba un poco asustado, no sabía de donde sacaban energía esos pequeños.

Eusine pudo descifrar los pensamientos del antiguo Pokémon Legendario.

- Te lo preguntas, ¿Verdad? - dijo Eusine peliculeramente. - ¡Pues te diré que es por nuestros deseos! ¡Nuestro deseo es capturar a Suicune, y no pararemos hasta conseguirlo! ¡Jumpluff, Paralizador!

- ¡Juuuuum, Juumpluuuuff! - gritó Jumpluff usando el Paralizador.

Regice quedó paralizado, podía moverse, pues lo hacía igual que normal. Su problema llegaba cuando atacaba, donde al ser sus movimientos demasiado potentes, no podía coger el impulso y la velocidad necesarios.

- ¡Electrode, Trueno!

Electrode lanzó una gran descarga eléctrica al cielo, que al instante volvió, dando de lleno en Regice.

- ¡¿Un solo Trueno bastó para debilitarlo?! - gritó Articuno desde el suelo.

- 3... 2... 1... ¡Combate terminado! - exclamó Eusine. - La 1º, específicamente. Faltan dos más... ¡Vamos, Electrode!

Eusine se montó en Electrode, no sin antes curar a los tres Pokémon con unas bayas. Siguió su camino, cogiendo más bayas y luchando contra Pokémon que se le abalanzaban encima. Seguramente llamados por Suicune para hacer la travesía un poco más difícil.

Llegó a otro espacio abierto, donde estaban Keldeo trotando y saltando, y Kyurem, aburrido, lo miraba. Este Pokémon sintió una alegría inmensa cuando vio llegar a Eusine, pues llevaba una una hora aguantando que el potro le disparase agua con sus pezuñas.

- ¿Mmm...? ¡Ah, el entrenador! ¡Keldeo, deja de hacer el idiota y ven para acá! - gritó Kyurem.

- Uyyy... Kyurem es un poco amargado, ¿A que si? - se burló Keldeo mientras corría en su dirección.

Kyurem pasó por alto ese comentario, y se puso en posición de batalla. Keldeo hizo lo mismo dando un salto, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de Kyurem.

Eusine hizo lo mismo, sacando a Jumpluff, Electrode y Haunter.

- ¡Jumpluff, Polvo Veneno! - ordenó Eusine.

- ¡Wohaa! ¡Sablemístico! - gritó Keldeo, mientras cambiaba de forma.

Keldeo evitó los polvos morados contándolos en el aire, con su espada. Lamentablemente, el potro no pudo dirigir bien el ataque, que desvió su energía hacia otro lado. Exactamente, al de Kyurem, que intentaba atacar a los Pokémon de Eusine.

Estos, al ser mucho más pequeños, se escapaban fácilmente de las ráfagas de aire congelado que el dragón les mandaba. La energía del Sablemístico atravesó su batalla, y Kyurem lo evitó a duras penas.

- ¡Groaaaar! - rugió Kyurem, al sentir un ataque de tipo Lucha sobre su cuerpo helado. - ¡Keldeo, deja ya de hacer el tonto!

Kyurem lanzó una Ventisca hacía Keldeo, quien lo evitó hábilmente con una mezcla de Espadamística y un gran salto. Los dos Pokémon entablaron un combate entre ellos dos.

- ¡Oigan, déjenlo ya! - protestó Eusine. - ¡Quiero terminar esta batalla cuanto antes!

- ¡Graaaaa...! ¡Tu a callar, humano insolente! - gruñó Kyurem lanzando un Pulso Dragón contra Keldeo.

- ¡Si, déjanos en paz, que voy ganando! - chilló Keldeo mandándole a Kyurem una Doble Patada.

Eusine se quedó mirando a los dos Pokémon luchar, muy enojado por no poder seguir la batalla. Al rato, los dos Pokémon cayeron del cansancio. Eusine se mostró muy feliz con eso.

- Cayeron debilitados, eso significa que... ¡He ganado! ¡Mis Pokémon hicieron que Keldeo fallase su ataque, por lo tanto, somos los responsables de que se debilitaran! - exclamó Eusine, mientras se acercaba a Electrode. - Si fueras tan amable, Electrode...

Eusine se montó en el Pokémon, mientras guardaba en las Pokéballs a los otros dos. Se fueron de allí por un camino helado. Eusine recogió bayas, de las cuales muchas dio de comer a sus Pokémon.

Llegó a un gran páramo helado. Los dos Pokémon para la prueba, Manaphy y Phione, se encontraban junto en el centro, jugando a algún juego de palmas.

- ¡... Mana, Mana, Manaphy! ¡Otra vez, otra vez! - gritó el pequeño Manaphy entusiasmado.

- Bueno, vale... ¡Ah, Eusine! - exclamó Phione al ver al entrenador. - ¡Venga, levántate, hay que luchar!

Phione empezó a pelear con Manaphy, que no parecía tener ganas de dejar el juego. Eusine los miraba divertido, mientras bajaba de Electrode. Se acercó a los Pokémon, y cogió a Manaphy en contra de su voluntad.

- ¡Hey, no pegues! - dijo Eusine, pues la cría le estaba azotando con sus antenas en la cara.

- ¡Dah! ¡Divertido! ¡Luchar! - gritó Manaphy mientras bajaba de los brazos de Eusine de un salto.

- ¿Pero no decías antes que...? Bah, da igual... ¡Eusine, saca a tus Pokémon! - ordenó Phione.

- ¡Allá van! ¡Haunter, Jumpluff, Electrode!

Los dos bandos empezaron a luchar. Los dos Pokémon hablaban entre ellos en busca de alguna estrategia, mientras que Eusine les daba las últimas bayas a sus Pokémon. Ya terminado, empezaron a luchar.

- ¡Haunter, Bola Sombra! ¡Electrode, Trueno!- ordenó Eusine.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Hidrodopulso! - gritó Phione.

- ¡Guay! ¡Pistola Agua! - exclamó Manaphy.

El Hidropulso dio de lleno en Haunter y Electrode, del cual el Pokémon Eléctrico quedó confundido. La pequeña Pistola de Agua dio en Jumpluff, pero al ser este un Pokèmon de Tipo Planta, solo la absorbió y no le hizo daño.

- ¡Electrode, vuelve! - dijo Eusine. - Así no atacarás a tus compañeros o...

- ¡Yayyyy! - chilló Manaphy. - ¡Cambia Almas!

- ¡No, Manaphy...! - intentó decir Phione.

No dio tiempo a terminar la frase. La intención de Manaphy era cambiar de cuerpo a Haunter y Jumpluff, y que así se confundieran. Pero la luz que salió de Haunter no se metió dentro del cuerpo de Jumpluff. Es más, del Pokémon de Tipo Planta no salió ninguna luz. El alma de Haunter fue en una dirección desviada de la de Jumppluff. Hasta que llegó al cuerpo Eusine, del que también había salido una luz que había ido hasta el cuerpo de Haunter.

- ¡Y ahora, Jumpluff, utiliza Polvo Vene...! - empezó a decir Eusine. - … ¿? ¡AHHH!

- Aisssh... ¡Manaphy, te dije que no usaras ese ataque! - se enfadó Phione. - ¡Siempre acabas equivocándote!

- ¡Jijiji! ¡Lo siento! - se rió Manaphy sacando la lengua.

- Mmm... - dijo Phione con una sonrisita. - ¡Sigamos el combate! ¡La persona estaba dentro del campo de batalla, el ataque está justificado!

- ¡¿Ehhh?! - se sorprendió Eusine, que levitaba torpemente. - ¡No, me niego!

- ¡Pero si es muy divertido! - gritó Phione. - ¡Rayo Burbuja!

Phione y Manaphy empezaron a atacar a Eusine, que al estar en el cuerpo de un fantasma y no estar acostumbrado, a penas podía esquivarlos. Haunter, en el cuerpo de Eusine, miraba confundido a su entrenador, mientras pensaba como enseñarlo a atacar.

Jumpluff intentaba protegerlo, pero Eusine iba demasiado rápido intentando esquivar los ataques y no le daba tiempo a recibir los ataques.

Al parecer, a Haunter se le ocurrió algo. Con gestos, llamó la atención de su entrenador.

- ¿? ¡¿Que quieres?! - le gritó Eusine al Pokémon, que estaba haciendo gestos raros.

Eusine fue para allá como pudo, mientras seguía evitando los ataques, que pasaron de se Pistolas Agua a Hidropulsos. Manaphy y Phione se reían sin parar, divertidos por la torpeza de los movimientos del entrenador.

Haunter, empezó a juntar sus manos y a separarlas, como queriendo decir algo.

- … ¿Quieres que haga lo mismo? - preguntó Eusine mientras Haunter asentía como un loco.

Mientras Jumpluff recibía todos los ataques de Manaphy y Phione, de los cuales alguno lo dejó confuso, Eusine repetía difícilmente los movimientos que Haunter le mostraba. Al tener las manos separadas del cuerpo, le resultaba muy complicado.

Un poco de energía oscura se formó en las manos de Eusine, quien enseguida comprendió. Era muy poca, pero lo suficiente para atacar.

- ¡Ah! ¡Bola Sombra! - dijo Eusine mientras juntaba más las manos, lo que causó que se concentrara más la energía.

Haunter tuvo algo de felicidad, mientras separaba sus manos con el fin de que Eusine hiciera lo mismo y estirara la bola.

El entrenador mostró una gran facilidad para desarrollar el ataque, el cual puso enseguida en practica.

- ¡Woaaa! ¡Esto es muy divertido! - gritó Eusine, quien miraba como un Bola Sombra interceptaba un Hidropulso de Phione.

El Pokémon miró asustado el ataque, el cual competía con el Hidropulso. Un poco después, el Bola Sombra venció el Hidropulso, dando de lleno en Phione y dejándolo debilitado.

Manaphy pronto estuvo en las mismas. Haunter había sacado a Electrode de su Pokéball, el cual atacó al Pokémon con un Trueno sin previo aviso. Quedó debilitado también.

Una luz salió del cuerpo de Haunter, y viceversa. Las dos almas se metieron en sus respectivos cuerpos.

- ¡Al fin! ¡Mi hermoso cuerpo! - exclamó Eusine acariciando su capa y su traje.

- ¡Haunter! - gritó el Pokémon, que estaba igual de feliz que su entrenador.

- Este era el tercer combate lo que significa que... ¡Suicune está cerca! ¡Vamos, Electrode! - dijo Eusine montándose en Electrode.

Electrode avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, derrotando a unos cuantos Pokémon más. Llegaron a un campo de hielo, bastante grande. Había un gran lago turquesa con varios Milotics y Kingdras. Delante estaba Suicune, quien dormía plácidamente junto con un pequeño Vaporeon.

Suicune notó la presencia de Eusine y despertó. Dejó cuidadosamente al Vaporeon en el suelo, y se acercó a Eusine, quien estaba aun en shock por haber visto a Suicune dormir tan cerca de el.

- Oh, aquí estás... Tardaste demasiado... - dijo Suicune fingiendo un bostezo. En realidad estaba muy impresionado, ¡Había derrotado a seis Pokémon Legendarios, y en batallas dobles!

Eusine se enojó un poco, pero se aguantó. Suicune empezó a caminar nervioso.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Eusine.

- Mmm... Según algunos Pokémon nativos del Encinar... El aura misteriosa que se siente por allí, quiere capturar a Celebi... Lo intentarán mañana. ¡Debemos ir ahora!

- ¿Capturar a Celebi? ¿Para que querrían algo así? Bah, ya nos enteraremos...

- ¡Sube! - exclamó Suicune bajando un poco su espalda.

Eusine dejó de lado sus impresiones y montó a Suicune. El Pokémon se acercó al lago, donde algunos Feebas y Horseas los miraban curiosos.

- Cada charco, río o lago puede servir como portal a nuestro mundo. Cogeremos este mismo, tenemos mucha prisa.

Suicune, con Eusine en su lomo, saltó al agua, asustando a los Pokémon que habitaban allí. Sin embargo, en cuanto una de las patas de Suicune tocó el líquido, desapareció dentro.

El entrenador y el Pokémon cruzaron a través de un túnel de agua, hasta que vieron la salida. Desembocaron en en una ruta bastante escarpada, nada parecida a los verdes árboles del Encinar.

Eusine empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

- ¿? ¡Suicune! ¡¿A esto le llamas tener prisa?! ¡Esto es la Ruta 45! - exclamó Eusine bastante enojado.

Suicune empezó a mirar a unos Butterfrees, como si la cosa no fuera con el. Evidentemente, se había equivocado de portal.

El Pokémon empezó a correr, no podían quedarse mucho tiempo esperando. Al pobre Eusine le cogió por sorpresa, quien se agarró a duras penas al asta de Suicune para no caer.

El camino desde la Ruta 45 al Encinar, andando, podía durar una semana. A la velocidad de Suicune, seguramente llegarían en unos dos días.

A las cinco horas, a Eusine le entró hambre. Suicune aminoró su velocidad para que pudiera coger algunas bayas de los árboles. Eusine, muy contento, empezó a comer encima del Pokémon, cosa que a este no le hizo mucha gracia. Aunque no lo pareciera, le gustaba mantener su piel brillante y limpia.

Unas tres horas después, los dos comenzaron a sentir sueño. Estaban en la Ruta 33, podían dormir allí, y en la tarde siguiente estar en el Encinar. Suicune decidió quedarse a dormir por allí. Se instalaron detrás de unos arbusto, por si pasaba algún viajero, que no los vieran.

- Hey, Suicune. ¿Quieres alguna baya? - preguntó Eusine.

- Sui... - contestó Suicune, arrebatándole una Baya Zidra de la mano. El Pokémon, al no estar en la dimensión acuática, no podía hablar.

Eusine y Suicune siguieron comiendo bayas, hasta que se quisieron dormir. Suicune se echó en el suelo, y Eusine quedó recostado encima del Pokémon.

El entrenador quedó durante varias horas despierto. Al estar en esa situación, recordó la noche anterior, cuando el Líder de Gimnasio, Morty había llamado a altas horas de la noche, y se había cortado súbitamente la comunicación.

Llevaba todo el día sin pensar en ello, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amigo.

- Morty... No pudo ser derrotado fácilmente, es demasiado fuerte, mucho más que yo... ¿Tu que piensas, Suicune?

- …

- Oh, ya se durmió...

Miró a donde estaba su Pokégear por inercia. Ya no se preocupaba por Morty, sino que se temía que pudiera haberle pasado algo.

Observó al cielo, donde algunos Hoothoots y Zubats volaban en busca de comida. En ese momento, una figura naranja empezó a cruzar el firmamento. Dos aullidos en la lejanía se escucharon en ese momento. A Eusine no le importaron, tenía más interés en aquella cosa, que parecía ser de fuego.

- ¿? ¿Una estrella fugaz...? No, no puede ser, va demasiado lento. ¿Un Pokémon? Tampoco, ninguno que yo conozca puede volar a esa altura... - susurró Eusine.

Suicune, que al parecer no estaba tan dormido como su proclamado amo pensaba, sonrió. Esos aullidos y aquella cosa naranja solo podía significar que su maestro y sus dos hermanos estaban muy cerca.

Eusine, justamente después de ver aquello, durmió. A pesar de no haberse dado cuenta, llevaba más de 50 combates en todo el día, de los cuales tres habían sido con seis Pokémon Legendarios.

Suicune también durmió, pensando en la gran batalla que tendrían al día siguiente.

Por la mañana, el Pokémon fue el primero en despertar. Hambriento, agradeció mentalmente que Eusine fuera tan glotón, y comió una baya que tenía cerca de la boca.

Se levantó como pudo, dejando al entrenador en el suelo. Olfateó un poco el aire, e inmediatamente despertó a Eusine.

- Yawww... ¿? Ah, Suicune... - increíblemente, Eusine ya podía estar cerca de Suicune sin que le diera un ataque de hiperactividad. - Déjame dormir un poquito más, solo diez minutos...

Suicune, divertido, negó con la cabeza. Lo cogió por la capa, y de un movimiento, lo montó encima suya. Empezó a correr, sujetando a Eusine con los látigos de su espalda, pues seguía adormilado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba en su lomo.

Dos horas después, Eusine estaba totalmente lúcido. Suicune y el habían hecho lo mismo que el día anterior. El Pokémon aminoró la carrera, y el entrenador cogía todas las bayas que se encontraba.

Pararon cerca de un río. Los dos se metieron en el agua, y se bañaron un rato. Era hora de comer, así que cuando salieron, comenzaron a engullir todo lo que encontraban en la pequeña mochila de Eusine.

El hombre, quien ya podía estar al lado de Suicune como si fuera un Pokémon normal, quiso gastarle una broma. Le metió un trozo de Baya Tamate a una Baya Meloc que el Pokémon iba a comerse. Suicune se la comió, y en dos segundos cambió de color azul a rojo.

Este no tomó muy bien la broma, y miró a Eusine acusadoramente, quien en ese momento se partía de la risa allí mismo. Fue corriendo al río a beber agua, y cuando volvió, aun se seguía riendo.

Los minutos siguientes fueron Eusine, quien entre asustado y divertido iba corriendo por toda la zona encima de su Electrode, y Suicune, que debido a la gran velocidad que llevaban no conseguía alcanzarlos.

Cinco minutos después, Suicune se paró en seco. Empezó a olisquear al aire por todos lados, con cara de preocupación.

- * El mismo olor de esta mañana... * - pensó.

Eusine se acercó cautelosamente al Pokémon, montando encima del suyo.

- ¡Hey, Suicune! ¿Te rindes tan pronto ya? - se burló el entrenador.

Suicune pareció no echarle cuenta. Es más, empezó a gruñir en varias direcciones.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Lo sabía! Eres un mal perdedor, Suicune. Deberías... - empezó a decir Eusine.

No pudo terminar la frase. De una de las direcciones en las que gruñía Suicune salió un gran Rayo Solar que impactó de lleno en Eusine y Electrode, derribándolos y dejándolos en el suelo.

- ¡Suicune, cuuuun! - se giró asustado Suicune.

- … Uggh... Q-Que... ¿Que fue eso...? - se preguntó Eusine.

De entre los árboles salieron dos figuras, acompañados de un Volcarona y un Floatzel.

Al parecer, eran gemelos. Solo se distinguían por el color de su largo cabello. Uno lo tenía rojo como el fuego más vivo, y otro azul como el agua más serena.

- Oh, disculpad. Se nos ha escapado el ataque. - dijo malévolamente el del pelo azul.

- Si, mi Pokémon no sabe controlarlo muy bien. - siguió el del pelo rojo.

- ¡¿Quienes sois vosotros?! - gritó Eusine, mientras se levantaba como podía del césped y guardaba a Electrode en su Pokéball.

- Yo soy Fire. - se presentó el pelirrojo.

- Y yo Water. - continuó el peliazul.

- Y somos el Team Nature.

Suicune empezó a atacarlos con todos los ataques de su arsenal, pero ellos lo esquivaban fácilmente.

Eusine, magullado del golpe pero ya en pie, empezó a andar hacía su dirección.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - preguntó Water.

- ¡Volcarona, Giro Fuego! - ordenó Fire.

El Pokémon atacó, dirigiendo un torbellino de fuego a la dirección de Eusine y Suicune. El ataque los rodeó, no llegó a tocarlos, pero les dejó sin posibilidad de escape.

Fire se acercó hacia ellos, mientras Water y Floatzel felicitaban efusívamente a Volcarona.

- He oído por ahí que intentan detener nuestros planes, ¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó Fire.

- ¡Vosotros sois los que querían atrapar a Celebi! - exclamó Eusine, mientras se apoyaba en Suicune para no caer.

- Sip. Y si sabéis eso, es que sois ustedes. ¡Volcarona, ven!

Volcarona se zafó de los elogios de Water y su Floatzel, y fue donde estaba su dueño. Fire hizo un gesto, e inmediatamente, Eusine tenía un ala metálica tocando su cuello

- En tu mirada se puede ver que has visto a Celebi alguna vez... ¿Por qué no nos cuentas todo lo que sepas sobre el?

- ¿Y si no lo hago? - dijo desafiántemente Eusine.

- Que le digo a Volcarona que le de tu cabeza de comer a los Pokémon. - respondió Fire, mientras le hacía otro gesto al Pokémon para que apretara más.

- Pero entonces no podrías saber nada sobre Celebi. - se burló.

- Grrr... ¡Dínoslo ahora!

- No me da la gana. - dijo Eusine sacándole la lengua.

Fire no se aguantó más. Le ordenó a su Pokémon, y el Giro Fuego se cerró. Suicune, al estar rodeado de una película protectora de agua, no sufrió mucho daño. En cambio, Eusine, lanzó un gran grito de dolor a la vez que caía al suelo.

- ¡Alakazam, sal! - dijo liberando a su Pokémon. - ¡Acaba con el Pokémon azul!

- ¡Un momento, un momento! - exclamó Water mientras corría hacia su posición.

Le robó las Pokéballs a Eusine, quien estaba demasiado débil como para hacer nada, y las tiró lejos. Suicune intentó detenerlo, pero Alakazam utilizó Psíquico sobre el, estampándolo contra un árbol.

- ¡Ahora yo! ¡Floatzel, Acua Jet! - gritó Water mientras daba varios saltos.

- ¡Tyranitar, sal! ¡Hiperrayo!

Ambos Pokémon empezaron a atacar a Suicune, quien al chocar con el árbol se había hecho daño en una pata y no podía correr bien, así que los ataques le daban fácilmente. Eusine estaba en las mismas. Estaba muy herido, y cuando intentaba levantarse, Volcarona atacaba con Zumbido.

Suicune fue derribado cerca de Eusine, le habían dado con Hiperrayo. El entrenador pensó en algo. Eusine miró a los ojos de Suicune, quien siguió su mirada. Pasó de Suicune a las Pokéballs que estaban tiradas en el suelo, y de ahí, al camino que llevaba al Encinar.

El Pokémon lo entendió perfectamente, sin embargo, no iba a abandonar a su suerte al que ahora era su entrenador. Eusine le dirigió una mirada imponente, y Suicune no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el plan.

Corrió sin que los Pokémon de Fire y Water le dieran. Cogió las Pokéballs que contenían a Jumpluff, Electrode y Haunter, y se fue cojeando rápidamente por la salida de la Ruta 33.

- ¡Jajaja! - se rió Water. - ¡Te han abandonado tus propios Pokémon! ¡Que patético! ¡Jajaja!

- Y ahora... ¿Nos vas a decir todo lo que sepas de Celebi? - habló Fire cogiendo a Eusine del cuello de la camisa.

- Ugh.. Vale... - dijo Eusine sonriendo a duras penas. - Es un Pokémon.

- ¡¿Aun te queda tiempo para reírte?! - gritó Fire arrojándolo lejos. - ¡Dime todo lo que sepas!

- Es Legendario... - logró decir.

- Hey, Fire. No te va a decir nada. - dijo Water. - ¿No crees que será más divertido acabar con el?

- … Si, tienes razón. - respondió Fire, sacando una Pokéball de su bolsillo. - Y la mejor manera es...

Aunque Eusine no podía levantar la cabeza del suelo, logró ver que no era una Pokéball común. Era de color morado, con una M blanca al frente. Dentro se podía divisar algo parecido a un dragón azul y metálico, de ojos rojos y apariencia imponente.

- ¡¿Lo vas a sacar ahora?! ¡Nuestro hermano no nos dejará! - gritó histérico Water.

- No, claro que no. Seguro que puede hacer algo desde dentro de la Pokéball, es muy fuerte. - le calmó Fire.

- ¡Ah!

-Mmm... ¡Hey, ataca con tu movimiento más fuerte! - ordenó Fire al Pokémon de la Pokéball.

El Pokémon asintió, y una piedra preciosa de su pecho empezó a brillar. Pronto, aun estando dentro de la Pokéball, el resplandor iluminó todo el lugar. Los dos hermanos se tuvieron que tapar los ojos, era una luz demasiado fuerte.

- ¡Woaaah! - gritó Water poniendo el brazo en sus ojos.

- ¡Así que este es el gran poder del que habló Grass! - dijo Fire, haciendo lo mismo que su hermano. - ¡Jajaja! ¡Me gustará ver como queda ese tipo después de este ataque! ¡Quizás ni siquiera quede nada de él!

Desde dentro de la Pokéball, el Pokémon atacó a Eusine, quien se encontraba en el suelo sin poder moverse. El mismo, quien minutos antes se hubo burlado de sus enemigos, solo esperaba la muerte, o que un milagro le salvara.

La luz del ataque llegó hasta la zona donde estaba el entrenador. La luz pasó del color blanco al azul, y empezó a lanzar un zumbido muy molesto a los oídos. Un destello naranja se metió dentro del ataque y una gran explosión se produjo, lanzando a Eusine y a los dos hermanos varios metros atrás.

El milagro se produjo. De dentro del humo de la explosión empezó a salir varias llamaradas de fuego. La humareda se dispersó, y un gran pájaro anaranjado emergió de ella. Fire y Water lo miraron entre asombrados y asustados.

Casi por inercia, Volcarona y Floatzel corrieron a atacarle. No llegaron a tocarle, pues dos destellos, uno de color cobalto y el otro de color ambarino, arremetieron contra ellos.

Esos dos Pokémon, de aspecto felino, se dirigieron con la misma velocidad a la salida de la ruta.

- ¡Woahh! ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! - gritó Water.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero vámonos! ¡Alakazam, Teletrasportación! - ordenó Fire.

Los hermanos y sus Pokémon desaparecieron al instante.

- ¡Eusine! ¡¿Estás bien?! - exclamó una preocupada voz desde lo alto del pájaro, la cual no era identificable a causa de la luz del pájaro.

El dueño extendió una mano, de la cual se podía divisar una manga morada, en señal de que fuera allá y se montara.

- … M-Morty... Lo conseguiste... ¿Cierto? Conseguiste al pájaro Arco Iris... - dijo Eusine, sin levantarse del suelo.

La luz del pájaro disminuyó, dejando ver a un sonriente Líder de Gimnasio.

- ¡Pues claro! - exclamó Morty. - ¿Que te esperabas?

- Que tras aquella llamada hubieras muerto. - respondió Eusine.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Que te lo crees tú! - rió. - Anda, ven. Sube.

Eusine se levantó a duras penas, y medio arrastrándose, llegó a Ho - Oh, a unos metros de él. Morty volvió a darle la mano para ayudarle a subir, pero en cuanto fue a tomarla, Eusine cayó otra vez al suelo, inconsciente.

- ¡EUSINE! - gritó Morty asustado.

Morty se bajó rápidamente del pájaro y se dirigió a Eusine. Lo zarandeó con el fin de despertarle, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Enojado con el dúo de hermanos, subió al entrenador a Ho - Oh y se dirigió al Encinar.

Dos horas después, ya se veía el bosque. Morty, angustiado, había pensado en llevar a Eusine al hospital de Pueblo Azalea. Divisó a los tres perros legendarios corriendo debajo suya, y la confianza recorrió su cuerpo, ayudándole a seguir.

Media hora más tarde, llegó al Encinar. Los Pokémon felinos debían haberlo adelantado hace bastante tiempo, pues no los veía. Un escalofriante rugido sonó en el interior del bosque, y Morty salió corriendo en su dirección, mientras que Ho - Oh le seguía desde arriba.

El pájaro de fuego avisó a Morty de algo, y bajó a alguna zona del Encinar. Este no lo entendió el mensaje, pero siguió corriendo al lugar del que procedía el ruido. Lo comprendió en cuanto llegó al gran claro donde se encontraba el Santuario.

Un gigantesco dragón azul y gris luchaba contra Ho - Oh, quien acababa de aterrizar y había dejado a Eusine en el suelo. Y Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Electrode, Jumpluff y Haunter, le lanzaban ataques, aunque no fueran tan potentes.

En la batalla también estaba un pequeño Pokémon de color verde, con apariencia de hada, quien mientras atacaba, esquivaba a unos hombres que le tiraban una Pokéball de color morado.

- No puede ser... - dijo Morty para si mismo. - ¡Dialga y Celebi!

- Exacto. - respondió una voz al lado. - ¡Los dos Pokémon que tienen poder sobre el tiempo están luchando entre si!

- ¿Quien eres tú? - preguntó Morty.

- Me llamo Grass. Actual líder del Team Nature, y el más mayor del Trío Elementario.

En efecto, aquella persona, quien no aparentaba más de 25 años, era exactamente igual que los hombres que horas antes habían atacado a Suicune y Eusine. Lo único que los diferenciaba entre sí era el color del pelo.

Grass se dirigió a Morty, al cual en su rostro se podía ver una expresión de furia.

- ¡Vosotros atacasteis a Eusine! ¡¿Por qué?! - gritó enojado Morty.

- Se interpuso en nuestro camino. Cualquiera que haga eso solo merece la muerte. - respondió calmadamente Grass. - Me imagino que tu vendrás a lo mismo, ¿Me equivoco?

- ¡¿Para que queréis a Dialga?!

- Mmm... Aunque es una historia algo larga, te lo contaré: Hace algo más de un año, nuestro padre, antiguo líder del Team Nature, ansiaba controlar la naturaleza. Nos eligió a mí y a mis hermanos como generales, y su plan comenzó.

- ¿Que plan? - preguntó Morty, quien había olvidado su enojo y escuchaba con interés.

- Capturaríamos a todos los Pokémon Legendarios que pudiéramos, y con sus poderes dominaríamos la naturaleza. Desgraciadamente, cuando intentamos atrapar a tres fuertes Pokémon de la región de Hoenn, un mocoso y un As de la Frontera lo evitaron, junto con Celebi.

- ¿Celebi? ¿Que hacía allí?

- Eso mismo me hubiera gustado saber. La cuestión es que esos dos nos derrotaron a mi y a mis hermanos, y después hicieron desaparecer a nuestro padre. Hace poco, capturamos a Dialga, quien puede modificar el tiempo. Nuestro objetivo ahora es capturar a Celebi, viajero del tiempo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Haces demasiadas preguntas, pero bueno. Así podremos viajar a aquel momento, y cambiar lo que pasó con nuestro padre, por lo que ahora tendríamos el poder suficiente para ejecutar nuestro plan.

- Siento decirte que no funcionará. - dijo Morty con una sonrisa. - Provocarían una paradoja Espacio - Temporal.

- ¿Una qué? - preguntó Grass, un poco enojado.

- Paradoja Espacio -Temporal. Si salváis a vuestro padre en otro tiempo, en este no tendríais nada que os motivara a capturar a estos dos Pokémon. Aparte, si yo fuese Celebi, el mismo que arruinó vuestros planes, no os ayudaría. Es decir, que vuestro plan es inútil.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar al Team Nature?! ¡¿Qué sabrás tu sobre el tiempo?! ¡Rhyperior, Vileplume, salid! - gritó Grass.

- ¡Gengars, salid vosotros también! - exclamó Morty.

Ellos entablaron un furioso combate, mientras que los otros dos hermanos intentaban coger a Celebi.

- ¡Hey, precioso! ¡Ven aquí, bonito! - gritó Water saltando desde un árbol hacia la posición de Celebi.

- ¡¿Precioso?! ¡¿Bonito?! ¡Que desfachatez decirle eso a una dama! ¡¿No creen?! - dijo telepáticamente Celebi, mientras que evitaba a Water.

- ¡Oye, tú! ¡Se algo más serio! - riñó Fire a su hermano, mientras tiraba de nuevo la Masterball.

Mientras, Entei y Raikou se habían cansado bastante, pues Suicune había ido a proteger a su amo, quien estaba siendo atacado de nuevo y, evidentemente, no podía defenderse.

Ho - Oh había sido atacado por un Anulación, salido de quien sabe donde, y se pasaría cuatro minutos sin usar su ataque estrella: Fuego Sagrado.

En la batalla que tenían Grass y Morty, los dos Gengars habían sido derrotados, dejando al Líder de Gimnasio sin ningún Pokémon.

- ¿Y ahora que harás? ¡He debilitado a todos tus Pokémon! ¡Jajaja! - rió Grass.

- Grrr... - gruñó Morty.

- Parece que tendré que acabar contigo, ¿en? ¡Rhyperior, usa Perforador! - ordenó Grass.

- ¡Suicune, Hidrobomba! - gritó una voz.

- ¡Suicuuuuuun!

Suicune apareció, con Eusine montado sobre su lomo y lanzando un gran torrente de agua. Rhyperior fue debilitado, y sorprendentemente, Vileplume también recibió mucho daño.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?! - se sorprendió Grass.

- ¡Eusine! - gritó Morty, corriendo hacia él.

- Así que ahora es mi turno de salvarte, ¿no? - rió Eusine. - Esos tipos han desatado mi furia, las manchas de sangre, las quemaduras y las roturas no se quitan fácilmente de mi traje. ¡Sube!

- Errr... - dijo confundido Morty, mientras se subía a Suicune. - ¡Vale!

Los amigos se marcharon hacia el lugar del combate, dejando a un Grass confundido atrás. Cerca de allí, Fire y Water se desesperaban al no poder atrapar a Celebi.

- ¡Hey, tu! ¡Ven aquí, bicho asqueroso! - gritó Fire, sacado de sus casillas.

- Que pesado... ¡Que soy una chica, no me hables en masculino! - exclamó Celebi, algo enojada.

-¡Oye hermano! - dijo Water, tendido en la rama de un árbol. - ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? ¡Te estresas mucho!

- ¡Deja ya de vaguear y ayúdame! - explotó Fire. - ¡Y DÉJATE ATRAPAR YA, POKÉMON INMUNDO!

Water, quien en verdad no estaba interesado en los planes de sus dos hermanos, chocó su mano con la de Celebi. Esto enojó mucho a Fire, quien estuvo a punto de atacar a su hermano, pero se contuvo. Water podía ser irritante a veces, pero era su hermano y lo quería.

Dialga, aunque muy debilitado, había derribado a Raikou y Entei. Electrode, Jumpluff y Haunter estaban a punto de ser derrotados y no quedaban muchas esperanzas de vencerlo.

Para suerte de ellos, Eusine apareció montado sobre Suicune, mientras que Morty, que se había montado hace poco en Ho - Oh, sobrevolaba el área.

- ¡Suicune, Ventisca! - exclamó Eusine.

- ¡Ho - Oh, Fuego Sagrado! - ordenó Morty.

Los dos ataques formaron tal energía que lanzaron a todos los presentes por los aires. Dialga, debilitado, huyó espantado.

- ¡DIALGA! - gritó asustado Grass, levantándose del suelo. - ¡¿Como se ha podido escapar?! ¡Tengo su Masteball aquí mismo...! ¿? ¡NO...!

Efectivamente, durante la caída que Grass sufrió por culpa de la explosión, la Masterball de Dialga se había rajado, dejando así al Pokémon libre.

- ¡Esto es ridículo! - exclamó Fire, que había caído junto a Water. El no tenía muchos daños, pues ya estaba en el suelo cuando cayó, pero Water quedó inconsciente, había caído desde el árbol. - ¡Alakazam, sal!

Fire sacó a su Alakazam, quien usó Teletrasportación para llevarlos a los dos hacia Grass.

- ¡Hermano, vámonos ya! ¡Esto no tiene muy buena pinta! - exclamó Fire, cargando a Water en sus brazos.

- Grrr... ¡Tienes razón!- respondió Grass. - ¡Rhyperior, Excavar!

Los tres hombres y sus Pokémon desaparecieron en el subsuelo. Celebi, algo triste por la ida de su amigo, se metió de nuevo al Santuario. Electrode, Jumpluff y Haunter salieron corriendo a su entrenador y lo abrazaron sin piedad.

- ¡Woahhh! - gritó Eusine, algo aplastado por sus tres Pokémon. - Ya basta... ¡Me están asfixiando!

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Déjalos, te quieren demasiado! - rió Morty. - Y... Ho - Oh... ¿Qué harás ahora?

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar como antes, Suicune? - preguntó algo triste Eusine.

Suicune y Ho - Oh se miraron entre si, y acto seguido sonrieron. Ambos se convirtieron en luces resplandecientes, que se pusieron delante de los dos entrenadores.

Al parecer, en ese estado podían hablar.

- Hey, Eusine. Espero que nos veamos pronto. Me encantó luchar a tu lado. - dijo Suicune.

- Yo también espero que nos veamos pronto, Morty. - siguió Ho - Oh.

Acto seguido, las luces que emanaban los dos Pokémon se hicieron más pequeñas. La que correspondía a Eusine, se metió dentro de su capa, la cual estaba nueva. Seguramente tendría alguna de repuesto.

En cuanto la luz de Suicune tocó la prenda, desapareció. Esta se tornó fría como el hielo, cosa que Eusine no notó, y dejó una marca azul parecida a Suicune.

La luz de Ho - Oh hizo lo mismo. Se acercó a Morty, y se metió dentro de su bufanda. Esta se volvió caliente como el fuego, tampoco Morty lo notó. Le dejó un dibujo naranja con forma de corazón ardiente.

Eusine y Morty se miraron. Sus rostros esbozaron una sonrisa, y se chocaron las manos, en gesto de amistad. Acto seguido, Morty se fue a su casa, en Ciudad Iris, y Eusine hizo lo mismo, hacia Ciudad Azulona.

Los dos dibujos en sus ropas brillaron.

- Espero volver a verte pronto, amo...


End file.
